


Song!Fic

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Teenage Witches, Crack, Drabble, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Songfic, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a run in with witches.  Angsty, teenage witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song!Fic

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?…_

**Dean:** You know what I hate more than witches?

**Sam:** What?

**Dean:** Angsty, teenage witches.

**Sam:** At least you still have man parts. And aren’t, you know, wearing a tutu.

_…He wanted her, she’d never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well…_

**Dean:** Is this stupid song supposed to be about our lives? ‘Cause that totally wasn’t a secret. In fact, if I remember correctly, you jumped me first.

**Sam:** I think what’s more important right now is that I’M WEARING A TUTU!

_…He was a skater boy, she said, “See ya later boy”_

_He wasn’t good enough for her, she had a pretty face…._

**Dean:** Aw. You do have a pretty face, Samantha!

**Sam:** TUTU!!!

  _…She calls up her friends, they already know_

_They’ve all got tickets to see his show…_

**Dean:** Oh! I told Cas about us. He was surprisingly chill about it. Actually, he was kinda creepily okay with it. Said something about if we need a hooker to liven it up…

**Sam:** Awesome. And now the Church will be okay with it too, ‘cause I AM A GIRL! WHO IS WEARING A TUTU!

**Dean:** It’s still incest, silly.

**Sam:** That is so not the point. 

_…He was a skater boy, she said “See ya later boy”_

_He wasn’t good enough for her…_

…

**Sam:** You know that’s not why I left, right?  It wasn’t about you, it was about wanting to prove myself without Dad. And then I just couldn’t deal with you being gone…

**Dean:** Yeah. It still hurt, though, you know?

**Sam:** I’m really sorry. But I’m glad I tried the apple pie thing. ‘Cause I really like being normal, but now I know that you are way more important.

**Dean:** I’m glad. And now I’m not worried that you’re gonna get sick of hunting and leave me.

**Sam:** Hey!  My junk’s back!

**Dean:** Really? All that, and they just wanted us to talk about our feelings?

**Sam:** They could have given me my pants back when they took the tutu…

**Dean:** Eh. I like you better this way. 

_…Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know…_

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more frequent updates, I will be updating this series on tumblr almost daily at this point, and probably only weekly here. So! Follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores). 
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. I mean, I have an SPN Founders Fic coming up. So anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
